


无人之境（1） 【靳东/王凯 双黑化 婚外情】

by YourHoneyMustard



Series: 无人之境 （靳东/王凯 东凯rps） by 不过一粒恒河沙 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction（靳东/王凯）
Genre: F/M, M/M, 东凯 - Freeform, 王凯, 靳东
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2019-11-21 09:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourHoneyMustard/pseuds/YourHoneyMustard
Summary: 两个男人分分合合纠缠十年的故事（脑洞）试着聊聊无力又无奈的中年危机，自然少不了婚外情啦。这一篇主要是靳东视角。





	无人之境（1） 【靳东/王凯 双黑化 婚外情】

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：
> 
> 1.双黑化，不温情。  
> 2.中年男子的世界里并没有守身如玉这一说。（换言之就是各自乱搞）  
> 3.离婚&婚外情。  
> 4.BG肉。（不多，其实还蛮香的啦嘻嘻嘻）  
> 5.开放式结局。

“惊天动地，只可惜天地亦无情  
不敢有风，不敢有声，这爱情无人证”

 

“分手吧。”三个字，在安静的卧室里清晰的响起，划破一室旖旎。王凯的声音里还浸满了性爱之后的餍足与沙哑，像蜜糖，也像砒霜。

靳东闻言，手里的那根长长的事后烟猛地抖了一下，不过脸色看起来倒是很平静：“你说什么？”

王凯咬了咬嘴唇，刚才那一通儿折腾下来，他头昏脑涨，腰酸背痛，但他必须讲下去：“我年纪不小了，该有个自己的家了。”他顿了顿，声音渐渐低下去，“咱们……到了散的时候了。”  
呵，这话压在心里少说也有小半年了，无数次话到嘴边又生生给堵了回去……此刻，终究还是说出了口。  
原来那感觉，也不过如此。不见得多轻松，却也没感觉到什么痛苦。在一起久了，什么都磨得淡了，没了嚼头。他说完只觉得空。就像一个杯子，它空了。  
而眼前的男人连一个准确的回应都懒得给他，抬起一双疲惫的眼睛，目光涣散地飘向窗外，也没见往哪儿对焦，任由这曾经压在王凯心头似有千斤重压的话，尴尬地悬在半空中。

沉默良久，王凯终于听到靳东发出了一声冷笑，几乎轻不可闻。  
不问，不答，不听，不言，不置可否。  
这么多年，靳东这套手法王凯既不陌生也不惊讶。然而这次，他无论如何不能再任由靳东敷衍了事地拖下去了：“靳东，你说，我们这又算什么？”  
靳东回过头，望向王凯，目光终于有了个焦点。  
是啊，算什么。靳东忽然想起，自己的妻子在发现自己和王凯的这点子破事儿之后，也曾问过他——“这算什么”——他忽然想笑，家里的外头的都在问他，算什么？  
有意思。  
这可真他妈有意思。

“我明白你的意思了。”靳东垂下眼睑，呼出一口气，“我……尽快离。”  
久久没有回应。  
王凯嘴角噙着笑，满脸戏谑的表情，丝毫不加掩饰的嘲讽之意。  
良久，他终于开口： “别动不动就要离婚，就要以身相许。我们都别装纯情了，好好说话，行吧？”王凯伸出手臂，枕在脑后，“你跟我搞在一起，图的无非就是一个偷。如果有一天谁都不需要要偷偷摸摸的了，我们这关系也就到头了。”

“现在还偷偷摸摸着呢，不也到头了吗？”靳东的火气忽然噌地一声就窜了上来：“真他妈奇了怪了，你来跟我说这些不就是觉得偷鸡摸狗的日子过不下去了吗？”  
他此刻只觉得头大如斗，并且莫名其妙。  
又闹，又跟他闹。

王凯没在言语上计较下去——几年情爱，他也不想收场收得太难看：“怎么着都得散，怎么着都得有这么一天，就……择日不如撞日吧。”语气很温柔，像在安慰一个被拿走了棒棒糖的孩子。  
棒棒糖不能多吃，坏牙齿。

靳东咬着嘴唇望着王凯。  
这是他无意识的动作，王凯早就看熟看腻。  
可靳东却像是忽然不认识眼前这个搂着睡了七八年的人了似的，恨不得在对方脸上盯出个洞来——当他从欢爱之中抽离出去，他发现王凯对他而言，其实很陌生。这不是当年那个活力四射的小狮子了，眼前人变成了一个不堪重负的，好言好语来跟他提分手的，寻求解脱的人。  
然而……究竟几时变成这样的？

“东哥，我累了，你明白吗。”王凯伸出手，覆在眼前，揉着两侧太阳穴，仍然沙哑的嗓音里透出无限的疲惫。他并不是在问靳东，他只是在陈述一个事实。  
靳东不禁仔仔细细地打量起王凯来。他很久没有这样，安安静静地看过王凯了。原来，他鬓边的白发真的已经不少。  
到底，到底是几时开始的？  
他的小狮子竟然也老了……  
能不老吗？也快四十岁的人了。  
这个人如今名也有利也有，外面看着是风光无限，可是一回身，却连个家都没有。靳东自己一回家，甭管跟那个媳妇多么离心离德，老婆孩子热炕头总是有的吧。王凯回到家，有什么？冷锅冷灶冷被窝。从前他去王凯那儿的时候，俩人还爱做做饭，后来也都懒了，有做饭的时间不如做爱。  
他怎么就那么自私，怎么就从来没想过呢？  
靳东猛地感到自己的心里揪着疼。他伸出手，想抱一抱，想亲一亲，想告诉面前这个人，他爱他。

然而王凯动作十分利落地躲过了靳东的手，一翻身从床上起来，捡起地上的衣服，背对着靳东开始穿。

“东哥，无论如何，这么些年了，谢谢你。”

 

“如若早三五年相见，何来内心交战  
我信，与你继续乱缠，难再有发展  
但……我，想，跟，你，乱，缠。”

 

再次见到王凯，是半年之后。  
王凯的新剧和他所在的剧组在相邻的两个地点拍摄。他几乎是下意识的就溜达了过去，正好碰见王凯的戏。  
演戏的时候，一板一眼，一招一式，强度很大，却丝毫不见疲累，依然是那个神采飞扬的男人。  
一个人与生俱来的表演欲，对聚光灯下那一席之地的痴迷——天生的，天生就该吃这碗饭。  
这些年，这俩人导演也做过制片也做过，若是为着求个捞金上岸，早够本儿了。然而有些事情就是放不下，旁人做得再好，到底挑剔，不如自己做，最好。  
有瘾。  
人这辈子总有些事情是注定了该你去做的，都是命。

那一刻，靳东当真有一种恍若隔世的感觉。他贪恋地望着灿烂的朝阳中那个再熟悉不过的身影，连眼睛都舍不得眨一下，就一直瞪着眼睛看，愣是瞪出了一脸泪。

 

和王凯分手后不久，靳东便向妻子提出了离婚。  
其实这段婚姻早就名存实亡，夫妻两个都心知肚明，走到这一天，早晚而已。然而奇就奇在，即使知道是这样，双方硬是拖着拉扯着，死活都不肯先来做这个恶人。于是便干耗着，就等着对方忍无可忍的那一天。结果呢？这一天终于还是来了，却已经是又浪费了彼此好几年的生命。  
讲道理，浪费别人的时间，其实就是在谋财害命。

靳东很感谢王凯，是王凯间接地促使他下定了决心，去做了这个了断。从前他拖着不愿意离婚，总有千种借口，似乎万般无奈。其实说到底，他这个人就是这样，有王凯在的时候，他总不愿为了自己的一己私欲，拆了自己儿子这父母双全的一个家。他总觉得对不起孩子。其实仔细回忆回忆，王凯要求过他离婚吗？似乎从来都没有过。他那股子逆反劲儿，当真是不知所起。现在，王凯离开他了，他一回头才终于看清楚，他这一头家，其实早就千疮百孔，这屌日子，早就过不下去了。

花了几个月时间，分财产清关系，多年夫妻，盘根错节，一朝分道扬镳，要拎清，倒真不是件易事。幸而靳东在钱财上向来大方，这婚离得倒也不难。  
有趣的是，从他提出离婚开始，彼此的关系反倒缓和了不少。一段婚姻临到了头，倒处出些相敬如宾的味道来。俩人都似暗中松了一口气，就像是一场原本就是没必要的较量，一旦开始了，双方又都不好意思先停下来，尴尬。然而，这场无谓的较量总算等来了结局。  
孩子的抚养权他也并没有去硬争，他争取过，前妻很坚决的要把孩子留在身边，他也就同意了。因为他知道，一个孩子离不开父亲，但更离不开母亲。  
他向儿子保证，你并没有失去你的父亲，父母不相爱了，但父母永远爱你。  
前妻算是通情达理，协商下来，靳东能去探视孩子的时间并不少。不过为了避免尴尬，他们把每次靳东去接孩子的时间定在了前妻出门的时间段。

有一次送孩子回去的时候，孩子站在家门口，拉着他的手不肯松。他知道，孩子有话对他说。想来，孩子着实是最可怜的那一个，一个家，说散就散了，作为孩子，只能接受，别无他法。因此他猜测，孩子也许会质问他为什么不要自己，或者会直言希望他们复合。  
然而他错了。  
“爸爸，你和妈妈离婚，是因为我做错了什么吗？”孩子稚嫩的声音里带着迟疑，也带着隐忍。皎如月华的小脸上，那双像极了靳东的漂亮眼睛垂下去，长长的睫毛因为微微的紧张，一闪一闪。那双眼睛看得靳东几乎站不稳，一场婚姻结束了又算什么？基因写在血液里，这是靳东一辈子都解不开的爱意羁绊。  
这个孩子，在为了父母失败的婚姻而自责。  
他真的还太小，小到无法理解，所谓失败的婚姻，原本只是父母做未成年人的漫长人生中，一场男欢女爱的悲喜剧罢了。  
那一刻，靳东只觉得自己的心像被人扔进了热锅里，再狠狠地绞上了一把——  
开始了。  
尽管极力避免，离婚时也没有撕破脸皮，但这一切对孩子的负面影响，终究还是来了。  
他蹲下来，扶着孩子尚且瘦弱的肩膀，望着那双像极了他的眼睛，认真地说：“不，这绝不是你的错。爸爸妈妈分手，错在我们自己，是我们对不住你。我们不再是两口子，但我们永远都是你的爸妈，我们爱你，这不会变。”  
孩子盯着他的眼睛，沉默良久，最终像是终于相信了他，似懂非懂地点了点头  
他摸了摸孩子的脑袋，孩子在他的脸颊上亲了一下，转身回家。

靳东走在路上，他回想着儿子当天的样子，心里的钝痛感依然存在。他知道，那天对儿子说的那番话，是一个承诺。在今后的许多年里，他要不断地，重复地，反复向儿子证明那是真的。  
渐渐的，脑海中儿子那张稚嫩的脸蛋儿变成了一张成熟男人的脸，一对浓眉，一双鹿眼，英挺的鼻梁，总爱对他笑的嘴唇。  
俊俏的，多情的，他的爱人。  
然而记忆中浮现的那张脸，正在对着他哭泣。  
他记得，是那一次，他把王凯灌了个大醉，王凯迷迷糊糊之间。第一次跟他聊起了自己的童年。  
“父母离婚也不是什么不得了的事情，可有段时间吧，我总觉得这一切都是我的错。虽然我不知道我错在哪儿，可我就是觉得是我的错。”王凯顿了一下，自嘲似地评价，“真傻逼。”  
而那一晚，王凯的眼泪实打实的砸在了靳东的心上。  
时隔许久回忆起来，靳东才想起，自己当时也曾经一时脑热，下过要护着王凯一辈子的决心。一辈子？半辈子都没走完，就散了。真他妈讽刺啊。

 

“这个世界最坏罪名，叫太易动情  
但，我喜欢这罪名”

 

当晚，靳东去了新的小情儿家，搂着那软玉温香的身子狠狠折腾了一宿。完事儿之后黑甜一觉睡到大下午，起来又是一通折腾。  
中年男子爱搞炮，真心不是开玩笑。  
至于离了婚的中年男子……那特么简直就是头驴。

靳东喘息着，下身的动作越来越快，他感觉自己即将到达到了那个释放的临界点。显然，他身下扭动着的娇躯也快要登上巅峰，那温暖如春的所在包裹着他，吮吸着他，层层叠叠的褶皱似乎在把他往更深处吸进去。  
“啊……哥哥，我要到了，用力，用力顶进去，啊……顶到心里面去了……”小情儿风骚婉转的呻吟里又带着娇喘，混合着满是情欲的气息吹进他的耳朵，听起来当真是又甜又骚。靳东不禁在心里给她点了个赞：年轻人，你掌握了叫床的精髓。  
靳东又快速地动作了几十下，接着，他腰一挺，尽数释放在她的体内。身下的女孩儿失神地望着天花板，她此刻只觉得头脑一片空白。  
靳东翻身下马，把她搂了过来，温存一阵。过了几分钟，怀里的温香软玉似乎重新活了过来，她用手指轻轻地点在了他心脏的部位，静静地听着那里传来强健的心跳声，顺着她的手指，传到她的心里。她抬起头望着他，吃吃的笑。

这小妞儿浑身上下没有一处不透着一股浪劲儿，偏生又只对他痴痴的，这反差萌，让靳东觉得很是受用。她年纪虽小，当初投怀送抱的劲儿可着实不小。虽然长得并不十分出色，可举止神情里总带着无限的娇憨媚态，一双细长的媚眼总爱眯起来笑，望着靳东的时候，眼睛里永远泛着水光。  
年纪小又够浪，什么花样都爱玩，和她在一起，靳东觉得自己也跟着变年轻了。然则也不尽是在床上，这小姑娘非常会在生活里找乐子，平素里看着听着她咯咯笑，也算是件赏心乐事。  
他时常觉得自己有些放纵了，然而，为什么不呢？  
他都快到知天命的年纪了，为什么还要装什么正经，而不去多找点乐子呢——他甚至还打算有机会的时候，独乐乐不如众乐乐。有时候他想，也许自己的天命所归就是流连花丛，裙下尽责。否则何苦来，生就一副风流公子的皮囊？合该为每个美人儿都动上几秒真心，自然不是深情，可也不见得就是薄情罢？  
美哉妙哉。

迷迷糊糊又睡了一觉。等到夕阳的金光洒在地板上的时候，这对儿鸳鸯终于舍得从红绡帐内出来了。  
小情儿比他先下床，噼里啪啦直奔浴室。靳东穿上衣服，自己坐到了阳台的秋千上，点了根儿烟，也不抽，就夹在手里，自顾自地望着远方发呆。  
也不知就这样呆坐了多久，知道手里的烟烧到了末端，烫到了手指，他才知道丢开。

“想什么呐？”小女孩子银铃一样清脆的声音把靳东的思绪拉了回来，她伸手戳了一下靳东的大脑袋，“我一出来就看到你儿子发的微信，说给你打电话你没搭理他，让你接他去。”  
靳东陡然记起今天是探视儿子的日子。呵，温柔乡里一躺，竟把这头等大事都忘记了，真够荒淫无度的……然而，他并不着急去——他实在想避开前妻在家的时间段。  
到底是相看两相厌的两个人，不见为好。  
因此，他眯起眼睛，盯着小情儿年轻的，沙漏一般的身体，上上下下，放肆地打量起来。  
大胸，细腰，翘臀，啧啧。  
刚洗完澡，头发还滴着水，她将它松松的编成一条辫子搭在肩头。黑头发衬着白皮肤，更显得水嫩娇美。体温高，六月的室温也不低，她的身上蒸腾起一股热气，护肤品的淡淡甜香散开来，越发把她衬得像……一只香气四溢的甜粽子。  
靳东忍不住一把把她拽到了自己的怀里，一颗大头靠在了她丰满柔软的胸前，埋进去，深深地吸了一口气。  
“小狐狸精，怎么就这么香呢？你他妈又往身上抹什么迷魂药了。”  
“傻老头儿，你尝尝不就知道了？”小情儿笑起来，花枝乱颤，春色无边。  
靳东抬起头，一巴掌拍在她挺翘的蜜桃臀上，隔着丝质的睡衣，手感非常不错，他顺手捏了一把：“骚货，越来越喂不饱了……照你这么浪下去，早晚让我撞见你在家骑着个精壮小伙儿管人家叫爹。”  
“嘿嘿，放心吧，我只爱管你叫爹。”  
“算你有点良心。”  
“精壮小伙儿哪有你老，不能管人家叫爹，不公平。”  
靳东瞪了她一眼，笑骂：“小没良心的，骚不死你！”他顿了一下，忽然生出些无趣，于是换了个温柔的架势补上一句，“接儿子去了。你也别闷在家里，自己出去找点儿乐子。我改天再来看你。”  
小情儿从他身上起来，淡淡一笑，不置可否。  
这个男人的情绪太飘忽，她看得懂，却捉不到，索性听之任之。  
这年头，感情和关系都来去如风，细论起来，谁也不是没谁不行。

女孩子斜斜靠在门边儿，目送着夕阳的余晖里这个老男人依旧挺拔的背影，无声地叹了口气，嘴角浮起一丝男人从不曾见过的，苍凉的笑。  
他和她，原是注定没结果的一场绮梦。  
也不是没想过，大好青春，耽在这老男人身上，值吗。

其实这世上，哪有人真的傻？一个人若在犯傻，完全不必为TA担心，TA只是赌得大些罢了。TA肯赌，赌注还下得不小，自然是断定了赢面大。风险与收益都大的赌局，才值得坐上去。  
赢得起的人，自然也是输得起。  
输不起的人，上不了那张赌桌。  
从来都很公平。

-TBC-

**Author's Note:**

> 有没有后续？那肯定有啦~  
> 你什么时候见我坑过文呐。  
> 什么时候发出来？你猜啊~


End file.
